


光年21

by russoa



Category: kj
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	光年21

从北京又连夜赶回去二人一通折腾，睡了没多久就得赶到剧组拍戏了。所以易同学从起床的那一刻就极其不爽，尤其想到往后的三天都要连着拍船戏就郁闷。  
　　  
　　  
想来这么多年两个人都一直没敢突破到那一步，顶多互相摸两下缓解冲动，没想到第一次还是在拍电影，不爽。等会衣服一脱，剧组那么多女的把王俊凯全看光了，超级不爽。  
　　  
　　  
　  
导演把两人叫到一旁礼貌询问，"你们有过拍床戏的经验吗？"  
　　  
　　

王俊凯:"有过。"  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺:"没有。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
导演了然地点点头。  
　　  
　　  
什么时候拍的，他怎么都不知道。易烊千玺虽然表面不动声色，还是浓厚地记下了这一笔。  
　　  
　　  
"那你们都有过性经验吧？"  
　　  
　　  
　　

王俊凯:"没有。"  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺:"有。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
小易同学的置气报复来的是如此之快，他看都不用看王俊凯就知道那人心里肯定气得千层波万层浪地即将火山爆发了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
拍戏之前两人照例是要去卫生间里先解决一下，以防拍摄时候尴尬，但今天导演特地嘱咐王俊凯可以不用，镜头要带到可以自然一些。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"来，第三场第四镜，开始！"  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
乔予安从背后抱住江衡把他按在书桌前，他低头隔着白色衬衫亲吻着他的脊背。江衡忽然心里觉得很空，他有一瞬间觉得这不是爱，从小到大他得到的爱并不多，所以格外敏感。就像一个穷人，他很少能拿到钱，所以哪怕他闭着眼睛摸一张纸币，他也可以晓得那就是钱，因为他曾摸索过千回百回。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
当乔予安陶醉地从背后解开他的上衣，张口慢慢吮吸他的脖颈时，他还是忍不住问出了口，"老师，你这算是诱奸学生吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
乔予安渐渐停住了动作，但很快他又开始伸手抚摸江衡精瘦的小腹，声音低沉却温柔，"你已经快成年了不是么，这是我们自己的选择。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
「但如果十四岁那天，我没有逃走而是留下了呢。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
这句话江衡还是没有问出口，他感觉到炙热的东西在顶着自己就像顶在他全身每一处地方，他忽然不知道该讲什么。他知道乔予安是爱他的，无论是他的身体还是灵魂，作为这个大他十岁的男人的学生，江衡开始渴望从他身上得到从小到大缺失的爱。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
换角度拍摄的时候，易烊千玺觉得王俊凯已经有些不对劲了，在衣服能遮盖住的地方王俊凯就会亲吻地格外用力，以往两个人还会插科打诨聊两句，今天他一句话也不讲。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"来化妆师，给千玺上身体高光，还有脸上的妆。"  
　　  
　　  
　  
导演趁机给他讲戏，"等会叫的时候，卡点，我给手势，一会趴着，小凯第一次顶的时候是进去一半的感觉，可以演出来特别疼，但是表情不要太紧，可以抓被单。等会现场我们会遣散无关的人，看看能不能现场收音，不能收可以后期配。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺认真地点了点头，转脸看到王俊凯正对着剧本发呆，小狐狸在心里莫名有点得逞的快感，但又觉得有些心虚。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"来，开始，第四场第二镜！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
乔予安把衣冠不整的江衡压在身下，摸过床头用了一半的润滑剂涂抹在有些颤抖的手指上。  
　　  
　　

"卡——好切镜头。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯觉得自己有些不太好，不知为何今天千玺身上有种特殊的香气，他低头盯着自己身下满面红晕的小朋友，半裸的身体因为高光的缘故透亮细腻，再加上他发出的缱绻或可怜绝望的呻吟声。这样再没有反应那根本不是男人……原本以为是享乐的事情，现在看来是如此煎熬。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
或尴尬或乐在其中，总之第一天的床戏拍摄终于结束了。

　　  
　　  
刚才还在缠绵的两人，在导演说完卡的那一刻，各自回保姆车里去了，其实公司给两个人租了一台房车，里面有俩床冰箱空调可以休息的，谁知道都不肯去。  
　　

就这么开始了短暂的冷战。　  
　  
　　  
　　　  
易烊千玺知道王俊凯一直在生他的气，只是头一个问题你那么爽快地承认了，他总要赢回一城。  
　　

　　  
王俊凯其实根本不信千玺的话，他明白那八成是气话，可是他又不敢十分地笃定，自尊心极强只能自己生闷气。　　  
　　  
何其龙好容易才把两个祖宗哄到房车里，告诉他们几点出来吃饭先睡一觉。两人依旧无言，千玺干脆倚靠在门口翻开着手机。  
　　  
　　  
良久，王俊凯忽然直接拿出遥控器将所有车门和车窗给封死了。他转身爆发式气急败坏地紧握住易烊千玺的胳膊开始质问，"你跟谁睡过了？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺挣脱开他的禁锢，抬眸故作轻挑地回答，"记不清了，去过好多酒吧醉一夜，那么多人谁不也不知道喝多的时候跟谁睡过了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　

"你就不觉得脏吗？"王俊凯清楚地记得十六岁那年他们相拥在一起的某个夜晚，幼稚却虔诚地约定要把初夜留给对方。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"你要是真的精神洁癖，也不会接床戏，不是吗？大明星。"易烊千玺忽然觉得惹怒王俊凯是件特别有意思的事情，就像世界上没有谁能比易烊千玺再会左右王俊凯的情绪。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺有些自暴自弃地开始得寸进尺地挑衅，他转身坐在床边盯着气红了眼的王俊凯说，"况且第一次跟有经验的人做会舒服很多……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯阴下脸眼低垂刘海的阴影挡住了表情看不清楚，他解开领带紧紧握在手里。声音低沉地有些是真，他弯腰抬手勾起易烊千玺削尖的下巴。"这么说，只要是有经验的你都愿意跟他睡？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺毫不胆怯地注视着他的眼睛，唇间精致的唇珠轻轻颤动着，"你…不是嫌我脏吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯没有给他辩解的机会，不由分说地用自己的领带绑住了易烊千玺纤细的手腕，一同系在了床头当住扶手的不锈钢柱上。这几天拍戏时仅是看着他裸露的皮肤心里就像有千万只蚂蚁在叮咬一般，每次他在他耳边的喘息声逼得他拍完戏后都要去厕所解决几次。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺没有挣扎，毕竟都是成年人这两天又都是这种戏，他也差点受不了这种诡异的氛围，不过他不会这么乖乖地妥协。"你行吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯红着眼开始脱他身上的衣服，戏里学生的装束原本就是一身薄透的衬衫和宽松的短裤，要去掉身上的遮挡毫不费力。  
　　  
　　

王俊凯从自己口袋中摸索出电影里的道具——润滑剂，有些粗暴地将易烊千玺的内裤褪下挂在一条小腿上，他紧紧握住他的大腿甚至抓出了红印。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他把细长的管头慢慢推入生涩的穴口，将润滑液缓缓挤入。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
身体里忽然有异物进入的千玺有些害怕甚至不知所措，但他不愿就这么输下阵来，他强忍着甬道里冰凉的液体，一只手指尖颤抖着有些笨拙地去解王俊凯的上衣。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯觉得差不多时猛地抽出润滑膏扔在一旁，低头用力地含住易烊千玺的唇瓣吮吸着，他伸手不知餍足地揉捏幺儿挺翘的屁股。这场情事来的有些突然却不意外，就算不是现在，他也不能保证自己能不能忍过明天。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
被用力反复揉捏的臀部带动穴口微微张合，因体温而融化的润滑剂顺着小口往下流出，弄湿了大腿处一片软肉，这种诡异又羞耻的感觉让易烊千玺浑身战栗了一下。他不自觉地发出一声呻吟，与此同时，王俊凯探出舌尖在他口中不紧不慢地搅动着，不断舔弄着他敏感的上颚。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
一瞬间，易烊千玺有种喘不上气的窒息感。他开始小声呜咽着看向王俊凯，他只是剧烈地喘息着却丝毫没有动情的感觉。易烊千玺心里赌气虽然一只手被绑住了，他故意挺腰去蹭王俊凯的敏感部位，直到他低骂一句受不住解开腰带。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺有些后悔了，不过两年没见那里却发育地极其不可小觑。他努力仰起头咬住王俊凯的喉结，伸出舌尖又慢慢舔舐，另一只手握住他的命根子轻柔撸动着。那东西热的有些烫手，易烊千玺尽力让自己表现地像个老手。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯没想到他的主动，更没有顾虑将手指顺着股缝沾着润滑液插入紧致的甬道。刚一进去易烊千玺就抑制不住地湿了眼睛，他可是第一次被这么对待，心里说不怵是假的。  
　　  
　　  
　　

虽然没想象中痛但绝对说不上舒服，他还未叫出声就被王俊凯又堵住了嘴，而深入的手指伺机向里不断开拓着。现在就开始痛地易烊千玺想骂人了，可王俊凯执着的勾住他的舌尖在口腔里不断搅弄着。手上动作也不停歇地开始慢慢套弄着，指腹抚过温热褶皱的肠壁又慢慢勾起磨蹭着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺觉得自己就快受不住他的折磨了，他不自觉地加快手上的动作，希望王俊凯尽快发泄出来，他漂亮的手指握住那根炙热，还不断在前端撩拨，可手中的性器尺寸又变大了一些，却没有要释放的迹象。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯总算放过他的嘴唇，偏头又去啃食他的耳垂，"这几天我已经自己解决了太多次了，你放心，持久度的问题上我不会让你失望的……"说着他把手指慢慢抽出拉出了一条透明的丝线。  
　　  
　　  
　　

王俊凯把温热的津液一点点涂在他颤立的粉豆上，一圈圈打着转，待涂满时他低头一口含住，不知餍足地反复舔舐吮吸着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺觉得自己掌心像被烫伤了一样，他终于松开王俊凯烫热的那根，自暴自弃地向自己身下下摸去。你tm不想射我还想早点结束呢……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他的胸前一阵酥麻，他趁着渐渐升起的快感，伸手握住自己的欲望开始套弄着。王俊凯也不管他的运动，依旧不紧不慢地进行着前戏。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
虽然在王俊凯身下自慰的感觉羞耻极了，但王俊凯没完没了的前戏实在让他忍受不住了。他娴熟地用漂亮的手指剐蹭过顶端和敏感处，不过片刻就射了出来。易烊千玺紧紧抱住王俊凯的臂膀紧咬住下唇抑制住自己的声音，他舒服地闭上眼睛靠在他怀里发出一声喟叹。高潮过后他便卸了力气慵懒的闭着眼睛躺在床上，欲望满足后困意袭了上来。

　　  
　　  
　　  
可甬道里被各种液体堵着的感觉不太好受，他实在没力气清理干净。易烊千玺伸出舌尖舔了舔有些干裂的唇，微睁开眼眸看到王俊凯一脸不怀好意地盯着他。他试图跟他谈，"后面塞满了润滑剂不舒服，你帮我弄干净，我想睡…… "  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯低头在他饱满的唇上亲吻着，一只手握住他柔软的大腿根掰开挂在自己腰侧，他用指腹摩挲着易烊千玺湿润绵软的嘴唇低声调笑，"我发现你不光长得好看，想的也挺美。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺实在累的不行，尤其发泄过后眼睛都没我力气睁开，身体任由他摆弄，他半梦半醒地听到王俊凯讲话轻哼了两声。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯看着眼前摆在他面前的爱人，想了多少的计划去享用。他将冰凉的手指重新插入粉嫩泛红的穴口，一点点深入慢慢搅动着里面温热的液体。"嗯……哼……"易烊千玺完全出于身体本能地挺起了腰撩人地轻哼着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"嗯……不要碰我，我好困……"易烊千玺无意识糯糯地胡乱讲着梦话，性感又可爱。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
等穴口可以容纳三根手指时王俊凯才敢抽出来，换上自己的欲火，他长吸了一口气将顶端对准流水的穴口慢慢没进去一个头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"嗯啊——啊哈……好痛……"下面有种被撕裂的侵入感让易烊千玺顷刻间失掉了睡意。虽然已经有足够前戏可紧张的甬道吞下那根还是有些勉强……易烊千玺被疼得红了眼眶，他睁开水汪汪的眼眸瞪着王俊凯威胁道，"这可是我的第一次……你要是给我留下，阴影……我以后可能就性冷淡了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯怔住片刻舒展开眉眼，看着他还是忍不住扬起唇角，他俯下身低头亲吻他额间细密的汗。"小傻子…怎么不嘴硬了。"他伸手轻揉着易烊千玺弹软的臀瓣等他放松。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他低头亲吻着他的眉眼，王俊凯明白眼前的这个人，有让他日久生情也一见钟情的本事。害他无数次心动，还用灵动的灵魂骗他这也许只是个开始。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺紧咬着下唇犹豫着问他，"有没有…不疼的体位……"王俊凯坏笑着凑过去亲他，"别咬自己…咬我吧。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯握着结实的小腿慢慢将双腿掰地更开，从未放松练舞的缘故，易烊千玺的身体依旧柔软地不可思议。王俊凯一点点往里送不断安抚着他，切实感受着温热的软肉吸附在自己的性器上紧紧包裹着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"啊……好撑……我不要了！"　他紧紧抱着王俊凯的后背因为疼痛，将他的肩背胡乱抓得全是划痕，过度的紧张不得不收缩着甬道却将那根东西吸得更紧。易烊千玺难过地张口咬住王俊凯的肩膀，像被欺负急了的小兽。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯被烫热包裹地紧致感刺激地头皮发麻，尤其自己的身下的是自己喜欢几近半生的爱人。他偏头安抚地亲吻着易烊千玺耳侧，"千玺……我爱你……嗯…乖，我爱你……"  
　　  
　　  
　　

王俊凯见他平静了些握着精瘦的腰肢慢慢抽出，又折磨人地向里推入。充血涨大的性器剐蹭到一处敏感时，易烊千玺感觉大脑瞬间断了一根弦，这种不可言喻的感觉由一点又渐渐漫开全身，一点点折磨着他的理智，"啊！嗯……嗯哈……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"艹你……王俊凯你个王八蛋……嗯啊——"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
原本第一次被这样对待就敏感至极的身体，不出几下小朋友又被肏射了。他一只手紧紧地攥住王俊凯的衬衫，张口不断喘息着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
看着易烊千玺满脸通红双眼朦胧的媚态，王俊凯的性器又涨大了一圈，“嗯……啊，好紧。”他低头用滚烫的嘴唇吻着幺儿的下巴，一边用力地抽插了几下，最后的理智还是让他抽出在外面释放出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯伸手解开领带把易烊千玺捞在怀里紧拥着，低头细密地亲吻着他的眉眼，压低了嗓音轻声说，"你的所有第一次都应该是我的。"


End file.
